When you forget
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: you wake up in someone else's apartment with a hangover and no memory of the night before. And then you're told the next part of the story involves strip poker...what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

WHEN YOU FORGET WHEN YOU FORGET

HMMM…..SO I WAS WATCHING ONE OF THE FIRST EPISODES OF HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER AND THIS POPPED INTO MY HEAD. ANNYWAY ENJOY AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZ!!

DON'T OWN GET BACKERS…WAHH!!

The sun was hot on his eyelids, burning through his closed eyes, trying to wake him. Kazuki rolled onto his side in an attempt to escape the blinding hot light but once facing the other way he found he couldn't breathe. Pressed to his face was something furry and warm. Slowly, very, very slowly he dragged his eyes open to find himself face to face with a sleeping kitten. Kazuki sprang out of bed immediately with a shriek, that was far too high and girly for him to be comfortable with, and backed up against the wall.

He stopped suddenly, wondering why he was acting so terrified of this little creature – he had nothing against cats, in fact he had been hoping to buy one soon, but for some strange – inexplicable reason he was absolutely terrified of this one. Shaking his head in confusion Kazuki stretched out his arms, with a yawn, if he was awake he may as well get dressed. Just as he was looking around at the small room he had woken up in, wondering why it seemed to unfamiliar a wave of nausea hit him full and hard in the head and stomach. Kazuki's knees buckled and he fell to the green grey carpeted floor, putting a hand over his mouth to refrain from throwing up. He couldn't remember going out drinking the night before, so he had no idea why he would have such a bad hangover. Once he felt a little calmer Kazuki straightened up, leaning on the bedpost for support and looked at the room properly. This definitely wasn't his apartment. The room was too small and too impersonal. The fading blue paint was nothing like the vibrant sapphire colour his room was painted, and the green grey carpet at his feet clashed so horrible it made him want to sick, though at that moment he was fairly close to hurling without help from the decoration. This was not his room, he could see that now.

"So where the hell am I?" the feminine man asked himself, his eyes straying to the little kitten still curled up by the pillow. He shuddered involuntarily and looked away from the animal. What the hell was going on……

After he had decided that the room would provide him with no answers Kazuki opened the door and slipped outside into a brightly lit kitchen. Putting a hand to his throbbing head to try and shield his eyes Kazuki walked further into the kitchen where he could smell something cooking on the stove. There didn't seem to be anyone around and Kazuki was about to call out when he heard laughter and muffled voices coming from across the room, through a slightly open door.

"No, I have to finish cook – whoa! Hihihi…" It was Ginji's voice.

"Let it burn, I'm not hungry anyway…….Ginji…" Kazuki nearly choked when he recognized Ban's voice.

He was in their new apartment, he vaguely recognized it now, having helped the two Get Backers move in, but the real question was Why he was in their apartment, with a hangover, and a sudden fear of cats.

The door opened and a rumpled looking Ginji walked out, dressed in a loose tank top and his green shorts. Ban was right behind him, wearing his predictable outfit and a smirk. Kazuki was fairly sure Ban's right hand was in the back pocket of Ginji's shorts.

"Oh, Hey Kazu – chan!" Ginji crowed in excitement, rushing over to his old friend the minute he saw him standing in the bright light of the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Ill." Kazuki said truthfully, a wry smile gracing his soft lips, "Do you have a bathroom?"

Yes! I'll show you." Ginji took Kazuki's hand and led him across the room, past Ban who was idly stirring whatever was simmering on the stove, porridge most likely and through the open doorway. "It's just down here and to the left." Kazuki thanked Ginji with a small nod of his head and headed to the bathroom quickly, not wanting to stick around for the rest of the show.

Kazuki wiped his mouth with pale hands and looked up from the sink, gazing into the mirror. He gave a little yelp as he saw his reflection. There was thick eyeliner around his eyes and bright purple and gold eye shadow on his eyelids. His lips were bright blue, and there was glitter on his left cheek.

"What the hell…" Kazuki looked down at his torso and yelped again, he was wearing a pink T-shirt with writing printed on it and flouro green short shorts. After looking in the mirror carefully Kazuki worked out the writing on his shirt spelled out, 'I believe in rights for free monkeys.'

"Okay, what is going on here?!" Kazuki exploded, tugging on the pink shirt, "What the hell did I do last night??"


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN YOU FORGET

WHEN YOU FORGET

Hey!! Another chapter!! Yay!! By the way, as almost always, this story is dedicated to two of my best friends – mintyflake and ladyasile!! Keep writing darlings!

Disclaimer: yeah, don't worry, I don't own them…

Anyway, here's CHAPTER TWO

"Ban – chan, I swear if you don't stop right now I'm going to…"

"Going to what Ginji? Come on, I dare ya!"

"No, Baaaan-chan…."

Kazuki nearly threw up again, upon hearing the conversation from the hallway, truly couples could be so nauseating. He and Juubei didn't act like that…did they? Pushing several strands of brown hair behind his ear Kazuki entered the kitchen once more, averting his eyes from the stove, where he was sure Ban and Ginji were doing something he'd much prefer not to know about.

"Hey Kazu – chan! You're back!" A flushed Ginji exclaimed, slipping away from Ban and moving over to his old friend. "Umm…" Ginji bit his lip, looking Kazuki up and down. The man was dressed in clothes that….that didn't look …look…..normal. And there was also that nagging voice in his head telling him that Kazuki never wore make up, that Kazuki hated makeup…… "What are you wearing?"

Kazuki winced. "So you don't know why I'm wearing these awful things either?" he asked, disappointed – he had been hoping Ginji could tell him what the hell had happened last night.

"Nuh uh." Ginji shook his head, putting a hand up to his mouth. He was trying very, very hard not to laugh at the Thread Master, but he looked so FUNNY!

Kazuki frowned, but didn't say anything – he supposed he must look ridiculous.

"Ginji, you wouldn't by chance know what happened last night would you?" he asked tentatively.

"You don't remember?" Ban asked, walking over to the pair of them, leaving the porridge boiling on the stove, an evil smirk on his lips.

Kazuki shook his head. "No idea what so ever."

Ban's grin grew broader.

"Well then, we'd best start with the club."

"Wow!!" Ginji shrieked, holding his beer up high, "This is so awesome!!" Ban grinned at him and drowned his own drink, his whole body moving with the heavy beat of the club.

"I still can't believe you got us in here!!" Hevn was yelling to them as she led a random, yet hot guy into the fray of dancing bodies.

"We get lucky sometimes right Ban-chan?"

"Right!! The Get Backers rule!!"

"Hey," Ginji and Ban turned as one, to see Kazuki standing next to them, "Have you two seen Juubei and Toshiki around?"

"YEAH!! They were arguing over you!!" the blonde man giggled, slinging an arm around his sober friend. Kazuki sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"You know, thread spinner…" Ban started to say. His next words were lost as a loud bellow drowned out all other sounds in the club, a magnificent feat by itself.

"YOU URYUU ARE THE TRAITOR!!" Kazuki moaned quietly, recognizing Juubei's voice.

"YOU THINK SO??" Kazuki shook Ginji off gently and then made his way through the mass of bodies, following his friend's voices, and hoping they didn't hurt one another. By the time he had found them, both men had finished shouting and were holding tall glasses in their hands. The glasses were filled with a strong smelling, clear liquid.

"What are you two doing?" Kazuki asked in exasperation – putting a hand on Juubei's shoulder and Toshiki's upper arm.

"Having a CONTEST!" Juubei yelled, his face breaking into a beautiful smile when he realized Kazuki was there. Toshiki nodded emphatically. The blonde was very drunk – you could tell by the way he kept losing his balance and had to use passing strangers as props until he regained his feet.

Juubei didn't seem to be that far gone, but he didn't really hold liquor all that well so….

"Please stop being so silly." Kazuki begged his good friend and supposed lover. Both shook their heads, saying they would do anything for their master.

This carried on for a long time. Juubei and Toshiki both ended up on the floor, pretending to be dogs and holding on tight to Kazuki's legs before their 'master's' patience ran out.

"Okay!!" Kazuki yelled, pulling them to their feet, "The contest is who ever drinks the most gets to be the boss, right?!" He received two identical nods. "Fine – then I'll drink!!" He grabbed the bottles from the table he had managed to set them on and drained one then the other in record time.

……..

……..

…….

"I didn't…" Kazuki moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, you did!" Ban Midou grinned, lighting up a cigarette, "But wait – it gets better."

Okay, so that's the second chapter…… 


	3. chapter 3

"I didn't…" Kazuki moaned, putting his head in his hands

"I didn't…" Kazuki moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh, you did!" Ban Midou grinned, lighting up a cigarette, "But wait – it gets better."

WHEN YOU FORGET

Chapter 3

Better? Kazuki thought to himself, watching Ginji berate Ban for smoking. In this situation better equaled worse – what could be worse than getting completely pissed? His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Ban attempting to prove cigarettes did taste good by shoving his tongue down his blond partner's throat.

"Oh would you cut that out!" Kazuki shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. He immediately regretted shouting as his head throbbed painfully.

"Sorry Kazu – chan." Ginji said, eyes downcast, pushing Ban away. The slender man rolled his eyes and moved away from Ginji, putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

"Hypocrite." He muttered.

"Let's just tell Kazuki what happened next, okay Ban – chan?" Ginji said imploringly giving Ban his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Ban blew out a puff of smoke, "What happened next….oh yes, the karaoke." Kazuki gulped, Karaoke?

……

……

……

"Hey, Hey ,HEY!!" Emishi yelled, wrapping his arms around Shido's shoulders and pushing through the throng to Ginji and Ban. "This is so awesome!" he yelled over the music, thumping Ginji's back with his free hand.

"Are Juubei and Kazuki here?" Shido asked loudly, leaning in close to hear his former leader's reply over the heavy beat of the club.

"Yeah! Juubei and Toshiki were having a drinking competition!" Ginji laughed, taking another swig from his nearly empty bottle.

"Who won?!" Emishi shouted, grabbing Ginji's drink and finishing it for him.

"Don't know!" Ban shouted back, "I think it was –…"

"HI!!" Kazuki yelled from behind them. His friends turned away to see Kazuki grinning at the, two leashes in his hands. Behind him stood Juubei and Toshiki leaning against each other – both had collars around their necks.

"Hey thread Spinner!" Ban laughed, "You got your dogs under control?"

"They're my bitches!" Kazuki shouted extremely loudly; he began to giggle and nearly lost his already questionable balance. Juubei managed to catch him in his arms – but his legs let him down and both men stumbled back into Toshiki and all three nearly hit the floor.

"They certainly are." Emishi crowed, grabbing another bottle from a passing dancer.

"Hey Toshiki," Kazuki had managed to get back onto his feet. He tugged one of the leashes in his hands and drew the strong blond closer to him. "You want to kiss me?"

……

……

……

"What?!" Kazuki exclaimed ignoring the pounding in his head, "What did I do?!"

"Calm down thread spinner," Ban chuckled, lighting up his cigarette, "I haven't finished yet."

……

……

……

"HEY!!" Juubei yelled in a slurred voice, pushing Toshiki to the floor, "How DARE you?!" Kazuki stumbled back and hit Shido's chest. A pair of slightly shaky hands that belonged to a slightly drunk beast master steadied him.

"Shido, Emishi," Kazuki giggled, "I think I'm drunk." Emishi raised an eyebrow and his drink.

"Really?" Before Kazuki could answer he was swept off his feet – literally - and hugged by a furious Juubei.

"Don't leave me." Juubei mumbled into Kazuki's hair, "I'll do anything – just don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Juubei." Kazuki whispered back not quiet sure if Juubei could hear him, he raised his face to meet the taller man's lips and –

……

……

……

"Ah, ah Ban – chan!" Ginji said quickly, "why don't we just skip to the karaoke?!...now!" casting an eye from Ginji's pleading eyes to the crimson flush covering Kazuki's face Ban sighed.

"Okay, okay, we'll skip – I didn't realize Thread Spinner was so sensitive…"

"Shut your mouth!" Kazuki yelled. He was in a really bad mood…

"Come on, don't fight." Ginji said calming the situation down, honestly – it was almost as if Ban was talking to Shido, not Kazuki.

"Hmmph. Now where was I? Geez, we'll never get to the karaoke at this rate."

"Sure we will Ban – chan." Ginji soothed. "Just keep going."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hmmph

"Hmmph. Now where was I? Geez, we'll never get to the karaoke at this rate."

"Sure we will Ban – chan." Ginji soothed. "Just keep going."

WHEN YOU FORGET

CHAPTER 4

"I want to sing!" Kazuki giggled, his bells jingling loudly as he swayed his head from side to side with the song playing through the karaoke bar. "I wanna do the next song!"

"Uh...maybe that's not such a good idea Kazu – chan." Ginji said tentatively.

"Not a good idea………" Ginji suddenly found himself tied to the hanging lights up in the ceiling.

"I'm going to sing now." Kazuki said firmly, standing up from his seat. He swayed slightly and nearly fell back down, but managed to steady himself. The others watched him go, knowing they should stop him but really wanting to watch the Thread master make an idiot out of himself. Except for Juubei and Toshiki….who were on all fours and growling at each other. Kazuki hadn't told them they could stop being his bitches yet.

"So what do you think he's going to sing?" Emishi asked, leaning back into his chair and opening another bottle.

"Hell if I know." Ban replied.

"I hope it's not……" Shido started to say, just as the house lights went dim and the machine started up. The group looked over to the stage, and their mouths dropped open. Kazuki was dancing, not just jumping around and acting like the smashed child that he was, oh no….Kazuki was definitely NOT doing that

"Oh my…" apart from the music the whole place was silent and stunned. Men and women alike were gazing at Kazuki as if there lives depended on it. Toshiki was dead on the floor and Juubei was looking as if he had just been given the greatest happy in his entire life, and he wasn't the only one looking that way. Suddenly Kazuki froze and looked up at his audience. He stood up slowly as the song he had chosen to sing began to play.

"HEY, Hey you, you I don't like your girlfriend!"

"Oh ….no……" Shido managed to mumble, his eyes still fixed on his friend, his gay friend, who was a man and who had a boyfriend….he had a girlfriend, he liked girls, Kazuki kinda looked like a girl…… no one noticed as the light Ginji had been tied to broke off from the ceiling and he crashed down onto the table. No one noticed at all.

…………

…………

…………

"And that's when we brought you here." Ginji said to the extremely pale Kazuki, trying to make him feel better.

"So then…how did ……why am I wearing…" Kazuki was having a hard time forming words.

"Well, the night didn't end there." Ban piped up. Ginji gave him a quizzical look and Ban shrugged. "When you went to bed I stayed up a little, remember? And I saw Kazuki leave the house, so I followed him."

"Where…where did I go?" Kazuki asked urgently, looking up at Ban with imploring eyes.

Ban leant back in his seat, surveying Kazuki carefully, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It involves a game of strip poker, prostitutes, and Juubei's…uh…well…" Ban quirked his eyebrow up, grinning evily.

"What about the cat?!" Kazuki demanded, grabbing the front of Ban's shirt and pulling at it, "Tell me about it!'

"Cat? What cat?!" Kazuki sighed in frustration and let ban go, sinking down into his chair.

"Fine, tell me what you know."

"Okay then, but remember – I did warn you."

-

_okay, so this chapter isn't as good as the last three….but anyway. Oh, and as always: I do not own the GetBackers._


End file.
